


Wrong

by ultharkitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to this request from an anon on Tumblr: 'May I request some Rung/Whirl? Rung's slave coding gets reactivated by his head injury and imprints on Whirl as his master. Feel free to make it dark.' </p><p>Contains rape and other consent issues, slavery programming, sticky, and is very very dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

"We can't tell anyone," Whirl said. He glanced over at his locked hab-suite door, as though Ultra Magnus was about to burst through in righteous indignation. But the door stayed shut, and the only noise was the distant scampering of Bob on his daily escapade. 

Knelt primly at Whirl's feet, Rung nodded. "Of course, sir," he said. "Please could you specify the parameters of the taboo subject, so I will be able to maintain confidentiality." 

Whirl's claws waved. "This," he said. "All this. You. Your brain. You calling me sir and master and all that scrap."

"Of course, sir," Rung answered. "Should I not call you those things?"

"Frag." Whirl leaned against the edge of his slab. "I don't know. If you want to, I guess?"

"Do you like it?" Rung asked, his head tilted and a shy smile on his lips. 

"Sure, of _course_ I like it," Whirl said. "But this is weird, and you're weird."

"Do you like me weird?" Rung asked, kneeling up and placing his hands neatly behind himself. 

"I don't know," Whirl said, scratching at the floor with a curved toe. 

Rung pouted a moment, then said, "How would you like me to be?" 

Whirl threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. On the one hand this was Rung, who never judged him, who'd been kind to him, who defended him and who never told him he was a loser, a wrong 'un, bad. He couldn't do this to Rung. On the other, whatever had gone wrong in Rung's head after his recovery from Swerve shooting him didn't actually seem to be hurting him. What harm could it do to keep this a secret? Rung seemed perfectly contented. 

"Are you happy?" Whirl asked abruptly, bringing his head down to look straight into Rung's tiny optics. 

"I'm with you," Rung said with a gentle smile, raising a hand as though to touch the rim around Whirl's optic. "This brings me the utmost happiness."

"But do you _want_ to be with me?" Whirl demanded. 

"Of course I want to be with you," Rung said, and his expression crumpled. "Do I not please you?"

"Yeah, course you please me!" Whirl said quickly, and was relieved at how quickly Rung's smile returned. 

"Am I desirable to you?" Rung said as the buzz of his energy field extended slightly from his hand to brush the side of Whirl's head. 

"Oh frag yes," Whirl sighed, then jumped as Rung shuffled forward. 

"You are desirable to me," Rung said. "You're so large and powerful, so cunning and clever. I find the sight of you so arousing I can hardly stand it. May I touch you?"

Whirl froze. It was do or die. Go to Magnus now and lose any chance he ever had with Rung, or run the risk of being slammed in a cell at some point in the indeterminate future. Rung wasn't right, _this_ wasn't right. It was a programming fault, some kind of slavery subroutine, Whirl was sure, something left over from before the reign of the Functionist Council. Or maybe it was something they did, some ultra-degrading alternative to empurata. Whatever it was must have laid dormant a long while. 

"If you prefer," Rung said, "I can touch myself. Tell me what will bring you pleasure and I will gladly make it happen."

"Are you _sure_ you're OK?" Whirl said. Surely there was some part of Rung that wasn't into this, some little corner of his mind screaming for this to stop. 

Rung smiled like an avatar of Primus himself. "I'm perfectly well," he said. "Ratchet has given me a clean bill of health, and First Aid was more than happy for me to resume my life on the Lost Light. You don't need to worry about me."

"And you... you _want_ to screw me?" Whirl said, inwardly cursing his choice of words. 

"Oh more than anything," Rung said, his smile turning to a smirk as he raised an eyebrow. "You desire me, and I desire you. Is there anything more beautiful in all the cosmos than the consummation of mutual desire?"

Whirl swiped a clawed hand over his optic, wincing as his cord struck the inside of his panel. "Not gonna argue with you," he said. "But if we do this, we gotta keep it a secret. People won't understand, they'll think I took advantage."

"My lips are sealed," Rung said, running a hand just above Whirl's knee well within the scope of his energy field. "But I must assure you you're not taking advantage."

 _I am_ , Whirl thought, but the almost-touch was warm, a pleasant buzz spreading through his wires and lighting up his sensor net. 

"I am yours," Rung said. "You're running hot, I can sense your arousal. Allow me to relieve you."

"Come here," Whirl said, beckoning Rung onto the recharge slab. He watched as Rung stood, swinging his hips and climbing seductively onto the platform. He stared into Rung's eyes, looking deep, trying to find any trace of fear, of disgust, any indication that the old Rung was still in there fighting to get out. 

He was met with a misty lack of focus, a sultry gaze to match the rich scent of the mech's polish and the warm hum of his energy field. 

Slowly, Whirl lay back and parted his thighs. 

"Shall I take you in my mouth?" Rung asked, and Whirl nodded while his vocaliser hissed with static and his cord escaped to jut into the cool air. 

Rung's lips were warm, his tongue ridged and slightly rough. His mouth fit snugly, and he took Whirl to the hilt, making him gasp and grab the edges of the slab. His head bobbed, his aft swaying high and his knees slightly parted. Rung moaned in apparent enjoyment, and Whirl couldn't help but come in seemingly endless spurts into his impossibly snug throat. 

Keeping Whirl in his mouth, Rung swallowed slowly, each contraction spreading tingles through Whirl's entire frame. Then he gently retreated, sucking the ejaculate as he went until he finally sat back and licked the final drops from his lips. 

"Wow." Whirl slumped, letting his arms dangle off the edge of the platform. 

"I hope I pleased you," Rung said, kneeling upright with his hands on his thighs. 

Whirl nodded, focussing on the coolant flooding his lines, the vibrations from his fans. 

"Do I surmise that you like me eager?" Rung said, and Whirl nodded again. "And you enjoyed that I took initiative?"

"Slag yes," Whirl croaked. "Slag faggin' yes." His cord twitched, only partially depressurised. 

Rung wriggled forward, bending to kiss the tip. 

Letting his head crash back, Whirl waved a claw in the hope Rung would see that as an indication to continue. He did, mouthing his way to the base and licking fresh trails over the glowing bands of biolights. By the time Rung pulled away Whirl was more than ready to go again. 

"I ache for you," Rung said, slipping a hand between his own legs. "Let me open myself to you."

"Primus," Whirl grunted, and sat up to see past his chest. "Open, frag yes, open."

Rung stroked two fingers over his panel, a tiny moan escaping his lips as the cover spiralled back. 

"Show me," Whirl said, and Rung leaned back on one hand, spreading his knees wide to reveal the glimmering rim of his valve. There was no mistaking his arousal, lubricant beading like pearls and a flush of energon glowing in the translucent metal skin of his anterior node. 

"Get on your back," Whirl instructed, and the thrill when Rung instantly complied was surpassed only by the rush of anticipation as he stroked his fingers lightly around the rim. 

Whirl advanced, scooping an arm under the small of Rung's back and bringing his cord in line with the opening. 

"I want you so badly," Rung breathed, placing both hands on Whirl's head and tilting his hips to increase their contact. "But you're so big," he uttered, his optics wide. "Be gentle with me!"

Whirl nudged forward, and Rung gasped, then groaned in utter abandon as Whirl edged further inside him with hot shallow thrusts. 

"Take me!" Rung cried, and clung to Whirl as the thrusts became deeper and his ventilation more ragged. He hooked his legs around Whirl's hips, his arms around the rotary's neck. His valve rippled and his voice cracked into a stream of urgent whimpering. 

When he felt the beginning of a second overload, Whirl slowed and withdrew. Rung gazed up at him in expectation, waiting, adoring. "Stand on the floor," Whirl said. "Bend over the slab." 

Rung assumed the position, spreading his legs and tilting his aft. He looked exactly as Whirl had imagined him in every frustrating late-night fantasy. Rung swayed his hips, and Whirl lost no time in taking hold of them, and shoving hard into that delicious tight heat. Rung gasped, and Whirl pinned the back of his neck, keeping his head down. Whirl didn't hold back, it was unthinkable. He pounded Rung from behind, taking him exactly like he'd wanted to ever since their first therapy session. 

"May...I..." Rung managed after several long minutes of this treatment, his hands clawing at the slab. "May I overload?"

"Come as much as you like," Whirl snarled. "Tell me you love it, tell me it's all you ever wanted."

"You're the best I've ever had!" Rung wailed. "It's so much, too much, I can't hold on any longer!" He came theatrically, violently, his valve convulsing and his frame wracked with shivers. Whirl held him through it all, thrusting hard until Rung was a strutless mess and his own climax could no longer be denied. 

He pressed deep, holding still until his load was fully spilled and his fluid began to seep around his cord from Rung's over-full valve. He nuzzled Rung's shoulder. "Did you like that?"

"I loved it," Rung said, his voice slow and a dreamy smile on his face. When Whirl released him, he slid to the floor, on his knees again. He glanced at Whirl's messy cord, then up to his optic. "May I clean you, sir?" he said. 

Whirl nodded, leaning heavily on the wall as Rung got to work. They'd need to clean Rung too, he couldn't leave the hab-suite like that. But did he need to just yet? Atomizer wouldn't be back for hours, and Rung seemed perfectly happy down there, licking away the mess he'd helped to make. 

Maybe Rung would be happy to lay with him. They could talk, for now, while Rung touched him softly in all the places and all the ways he could never touch himself. And later, when they were both recovered, he could claim that pretty aft again. It wasn't like Rung was disturbed by it. 

"We gotta keep this quiet," Whirl said, tenderly stroking Rung's cheek. "Remember?" People wouldn't understand. _Magnus_ wouldn't understand. But if no-one ever found out, they could just keep on like this, they could be happy together. 

His mouth full, Rung made a noise that sounded like 'yes', and emphasised it with a cheerful thumbs up. Whirl's engine purred, contented, and he set to thinking about what they could do next.


End file.
